ATRACCION FATAL
by DanhyGleek
Summary: Blaine: un chico sensacional cuya vida perfecta se derrumba al descubrir a su novio engañandolo en su primer aniversario Kurt: un adolescente enamorado de sus sueños y de su primer amor Sebastian Smythe a quien su vida dara un giro cuando conozca la voz principal de su banda favorita ¿Que pasara cuando estos dos chicos se conozcan y tengan una ATRACCION FATAL?


**CAPITULO 1**

Salió Blaine de la oficina antes de la hora habitual; el moreno trabajaba en la empresa de áutos de su señor padre, era algo así como una compra-venta que junto a su hermano Cooper habían logrado llevar hacia adelánte con éxito El creía que nada podía ser perfecto: En la Academia Dalton, donde terminó la secundaria, formó una banda de música que con el pasar del tiémpo se volvió famosa en todo el estado. Estrenaban disquera gracias al mejor amigo de su hermano: Sebástian Smythe quién también era su representánte. En una de esas fiestas de apertura, el morocho conoció a Elí, quién después de unos meses se ennoviaron. A pesar de las dificultades que pasaron, pues los demás no aprobaban su relación, ya llevaban un año de estar juntos. Y ese día lo cumplían, así que el morocho quiso sorprender a su pareja llegándo un poco antes a su apartaménto.

Al llegar al lugar, bajó del STEEM y sin hacer el mayor ruido posible, entró con la copia de la llave. Se dirigió directo a la habitación de su novio y al abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresa muy desagradable: Su novio estaba con otro gimiéndo de placer

-Eli? Que significa esto?

-El muchacho se sobresaltó al ver a Blaine parado en la puerta con los ojos cristalizados de decepción, intentó explicarle pero el morocho sin perder tiémpo cogió una maleta y guardo su ropa allí. Ahora se daba cuenta que todos tenían la razón en oponersen, se decía así mismo que desde ese momento, nunca tomaría una relación enserio, haría lo mismo que hicieron con él y jamás se permitía llorar por un amor.

-Blaine por favor piénsalo antes de tomar una desición de la cual te puedas arrepentir después

-Claro!, esta es la desición más estúpida que he tomado, no entiéndo como pude desperdiciar un año de mi vida con un imbécil como tú.

-Todos somos humanos y cometemos errores

-Sí, errores no estúpideces-y cogiéndo sus cosas, bajó de las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se fué.

* * *

Miéntras estaba en la casa de Eli, no se permitió derramar una lágrima para no demostrarle lo débil que era en ese aspecto, pero al llegar al suyo no pudo evitar desgarrárse del dolor.  
No entendía como una persona como él, podía ser tan cruel, después de que se habían enfrentado a al mundo al defender su relación.  
Minutos más tarde llamó a su hermano; éste al oir la voz tan afligida del chico, contactó a Thad para que lo ayudaran

-El estúpido de Eli, hirió a Blaine

-Que le hizo?

-Lo encontró con otro en el apartamento

-Quieres que vayamos y le demos una lección?

-No, por ahora acompañen a mi hermano miéntras llego

-Ok...

* * *

Quince minutos después, se escuchó un timbre en el apartaménto de Blaine. Cuándo éste abrió vió a sus amigos, cada uno con un tarro grande de helado.

-Cooper nos contó lo que sucedió-dijo Thad

-Vinimos a tratar de subirte el ánimo-replicó Nick

-Gracias!-alcanzó a decir antes de volver a llorar. Al verlo así, todos lo abrazaron sintiéndo su tristeza.

-Me pueden decir porque soy tan estúpido!-dijo con rabia, soltándose  
-Tú no eres estúpido-replicó Jeff- estúpido es él que te engañó, no supo valorarte ok  
-Sterlight tiéne razón-dijo Thad-ahora lo primero que harás es dejar de llorar por alguien que no vale la pena y mirar hacia adelante. No has perdido nada, nos tiénes a nosotros, a tu hermano y a la banda, eso es lo realmente importánte. Y ahora si me disculpas, iremos a la cocina a hacer algo, me dió mucha hambre-todos se rieron ante el último comentario que hizo el morocho

* * *

Horas después estaban comiendo la pizza que habían hecho, cuándo escucharon el timbre y Jeff se levantó a abrir

-Hey Cooper que bueno verte  
-Gracias, como sigue mi hermano?  
-Ya un poco más trankilo, aunque con depresión  
-Es normal cuándo una relación se termina y más si es de esa manera  
-No me gustaría estar en esa posición con Nick  
-Entonces no dejes de darles detalles y mucho menos serle infiél  
-Vaya! cuánto te debo por la sesión?-dijo el rubio sonriéndo  
El mayor no pudo evitar una carcajada, estaban en esas cuando sonó su celular y tuvo que disculparse para contestar.  
-Diga?  
-Hey amigo, que bueno escucharte  
-Sebástian, como estás?...

* * *

-Con quién habla Cooper?-preguntó Blaine saliéndo de la cocina  
-Con un tal Sebástian-respondió Jeff  
-Ammhh!  
-Quién es?-volvió a preguntar el rubio  
-Amm... Sebástian Smythe es un amigo de la familia y la persona que me presentó a Eli  
-Y debemos odiarlo?  
-No, él no tiene la culpa de haberme presentado a esa escoria

* * *

-Hey chicos-dijo Cooper queriéndo un poco de atención-acába de llamarme Sebástian, un amigo y representante de la diskera...está en la ciudad y kiere conocer al resto de la banda, así que nos invitó al Lima Bean, se animan?  
-Dónde hay una fiesta, yo me apunto-dijo Thad  
-Suena genial-replicó Wess  
-Irás?-preguntó Cooper a su hermano  
-Prefiero distraerme un rato a volverme loco votándo las cosas de Eli  
-Super-reiteró Cooper, entonces a las 8 nos vemos allí

* * *

MINUTOS ANTES DE LA LLAMADA

-Kurt Hummel-dijo uno de sus jefes-te necesitan en la mesa cuatro  
-Ya un momento-contestó repartiéndo la última gaseosa que tenía en sus manos

Cuándo se dirigió a la mesa, divisó un cabello rubio que lo distinguía de los demás cliéntes, al darse cuenta quién era, su corazón dió un látido muy fuerte  
-Sebástian?-dijo con un nudo en la garganta  
-Hey Hummel, que alegría verte de nuevo, como estás de lindo a como te recuerdo  
-Gracias!...-dijo tímidamente-vas a pedir algo?  
-Si, regálame por ahora una torta con gaseosa, gracias  
-Te la traigo en un momento-replicó yéndose a paso rápido

Al llegar al lugar, sintió su corazón agitarse y sus manos muy nerviosas  
-Que pasó, por qué te pusiste así?-preguntó Rachel-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma  
-Un fantasma no, pero si a Sebástian  
-Sebástian...?  
-Te refieres a Sebástian Smythe-interrumpió Santana a lo que el chico asintió-Y tiene el descaro de venir a verte, después de lo que te hizo?. Pues ya verá de lo que soy capaz  
-No, deténte, que haces?-dijo Kurt cogiéndola del brazo  
-Iré a ponerlo en su lugar  
-Ni se te ocurra, además eso pasó hace dos años, ya lo superé-dijo alejándose con el pedido

-Aki está lo tuyo  
-Gracias querido...  
-Kurt!...  
-Lo siénto, me acostumbré a decirte así...crees que algún día podamos hablar tú y yo  
-Sobre qué?  
-No se de lo que quieras...claro si antes no me mandas a Finn para que me mate  
-Si lo hubiera querido, ya lo había hecho  
-Sí, estoy seguro que sí-dijo el rubio sonriéndo-cuánto te debo?  
-Dos dólares  
-Toma-y levántandose de la silla continuó-espero verte más seguido-se fué marcándo el numero de un celular


End file.
